Hydrocarbons can be produced from wellbores drilled from the surface through a variety of producing and non-producing formations. A wellbore may be substantially vertical or may be offset. A variety of servicing operations can be performed on a wellbore after it has been initially drilled. For example, a lateral junction can be set in the wellbore at the intersection of two lateral wellbores or at the intersection of a lateral wellbore with the main wellbore. A casing string can be set and cemented in the wellbore. A liner can be hung in the casing string. The casing string can be perforated by firing a perforation gun or perforation tool.
Perforation tools can include explosive charges that are detonated to fire for perforating a casing and create perforations or tunnels into a subterranean formation that is proximate to the wellbore. Creating a large perforation in casing is desirable.